


[Podfic] Core Values

by AnonEhouse, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Apples, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson receives a get well fruit basket. All is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Core Values

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Core Values](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731619) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



Length: 00:16:53

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Core%20Values.mp3) (15.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Core%20Values.m4b) (8.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
